Red: The Beginning
by Rolyat fanfiction
Summary: Red grew up dreaming of becoming the champion of Kanto. Finally receiving his trainer license. Red begins his journey to fulfill his destiny and setting the foundation for future generations.
1. Chapter 1: All Boys Leave Home

**Chapter 1: All Boys Leave Home**

The first light of dawn began washing over the quaint town of Pallet Town. The only sound was the gentle ocean breeze making it's journey through the trees. It would be many hours before the residents of the small farming town began to stir and begin their days, however there was one resident wide awake.

A 16 year old boy with scruffy black hair was currently packing, his cold piercing blue eyes darting over the equipment he had laid out on his bed ensuring nothing was forgotten. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a red jacket trimmed with white.

His name was Red.

Red carefully began to place the remaining equipment into his yellow backpack, thankful that the same technology used for pokeballs had been adapted for his travel gear. This allowed things such as his cooking equipment and sleeping bag to be dematerialised and stored in a capsule form, allowing him to carry enough to survive in the wilds for months at a time.

With his packing completed Red sat at his desk and looked down at the letter he had received over a month ago, confirmation that he was finally on the path to fulfil his dreams.

 _Dear Red_

 _Congratulations! I am delighted to inform you that that due to your exceptional score on the Pokemon Trainer Exam I have chosen to sponsor you for your Pokemon Trainer Licence._

 _On the 1st of June at 8am sharp, you are to report to my Laboratory in Pallet Town._

 _Here you will be able to choose a Pokemon as your starter, provided Pokeballs and receive your new Trainer ID._

 _The Pokemon you will be able to choose from are as follows._

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Squirtle_

 _Charmander_

 _In return for sponsoring you all I request is you assist me with my research when possible which we will discuss further when we meet._

 _If you do not wish to pursue this opportunity please reply to this letter otherwise I look forward to seeing you in June,_

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Professor Samuel Oak._

Red could hardly contain his excitement. Today was the day. Red felt like he had been waiting his entire life for this. Even as a young boy he dreamt of becoming a Pokemon trainer and becoming champion of Kanto.

Littered across the desk were stacks of notes, diagrams, charts of the three Pokemon he could choose from. Ever since he had gotten the letter he had searched for every bit of information on them he could. Biology, evolutionary lines, move pools as well as reviewing video, newspaper articles from battles gone past.

After much consideration his mind was made up.

As the time passed, he heard the sound of his mother stirring and making her way to the kitchen. When he heard the tell tale sounds of breakfast being prepared in the kitchen he quietly made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning honey, breakfast won't be too far away." Called out his mother sensing his arrival.

Red's mother was a plump women, her auburn hair had streaks of grey (probably caused by Red if he had to be honest). Her blue eyes carried a warmth and kindness that instantly put people at ease.

"Good morning Mum." Red replied as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Hope I didn't wake you this morning".

"Not at all, even if you did I wouldn't have minded, This is it after all." She replied as she got to work slicing various different fruits.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds were the sounds of the knife hitting the chopping block.

With the food ready, she placed a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt in front of Red who began eating slowly, one eye focused on the clock on the wall. As each minute passed the knots in his stomach seemed to tighten, making eating difficult.

His Mum sat opposite him at the table, she too seemingly struggling to eat the meal she had prepared. There was a heavy tension lingering in the air. Both knowing that this would likely be in the last time they ate together for a very long time.

Red sat looking down at the half eaten bowl in front of him, as the clock clicked over to 7:30 he finally gained the courage to speak.

"This is it Mum"

She looked up at him and softly said. "I know son, I have always known there would be a day when you leave. All boys leave home someday, but there is nothing in the world that makes it easier when the time comes."

Red swallowed, he knew this would be the hardest part. While he had always been independent as a child, he knew that he always had his mum to fall back on when he found himself in sticky situations.

He replied "Mum, I just want to say I appreciate everything you have done for me. I know this may be good bye for now but I promise it won't be forever, we will see each other again. I know this in my heart."

Red's mother opened her mouth, the words came out in a whisper. "I just want to know, I am so proud of you." Her eyes beginning to glimmer with tears. "I know that you are going to be a great Pokemon trainer. I have watched you grow into the great young man I see in front of me, you have achieved everything in life you have set your mind to and I know this will be no different."

With that Red's mother charged across the table enveloping him into a hug.

Red returned the favour, wrapping his arms around his mother "I love you mum".

" I love you too." She replied as she slowly pulled away dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

With Red released, he collected his backpack and made a beeline to the front door. As he was about to grasp the door handle he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forgot this."

As he turned his head around to look at his mum, she placed his lucky red and white hat atop his head.

With a nod of his head Red opened the door and stepped out onto his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pokemon Laboratory!

**Chapter 2: The Pokemon Laboratory!**

Red walked out the front door. The morning sun instantly washing across him strengthening his resolve.

As he made his way to the edge of the property and onto the dirt road he turned around and took one final look at the home he was leaving. He knew in his heart that he would never live there again.

Following the road west he settled into a brisk walk. His destination the laboratory on the farmlands at Pallet's western border.

As he walked a million different thoughts ran through his head. What pokemon would he catch first? What if the Pokemon he chose didn't like him. What if he didn't have what it took to survive in the wilds of Kanto.

Brushing these thoughts aside he looked up to see a large building coming coming into view.

Sitting atop a hill was a yellow building. The main part of the structure was two stories high. A single story extension had been added to the right. The roof was clad with red painted corrugated iron. A large wind turbine stood tall and proud behind.

This was the crown jewel of Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab.

Red took it all in as he walked past the brick fence and through the open gate. He made his way up the long climbing path way, until finally he was in front of a large oak door.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for what felt like eternity until finally the door swung open revealing a man.

The man in front of Red was of similar height. He had brown hair that had been slicked to the side. A pair of thick black bushy eyebrows dominated his facial features. His skin was leathery from spending long hours working under the sun. Under his eyes were the tell tale bags from late nights and early starts.

He wore a red shirt and brown slacks. An enormous white lab coat over top.

This was Professor Samuel Oak.

Professor Oak was considered the leading pokemon researcher in not just Kanto but across the world. His specialty was Pokemon, human relations.

In his younger days he was considered one of the top Pokemon trainers in Kanto, many thought he would go on to challenge the Elite Four and succeed. Then one day out of the blue he announced that while he enjoyed training, it was not his passion. The rest as you would say was history.

"Welcome, Welcome! You must be young Red." Oak greeted enthusiastically as a large contagious smile broke out across his face. "You are right on time."

Red could not help but smile as he replied, the enthusiasm the old professor conveyed spread to him like wildfire. "It's an honour to meet you sir."

"Nonsense, nonsense." Oak barked out with laughter. "I'm just a simple man, nothing special about me."

The Professors eyes sparkled with mirth as he beckoned him inside.

As Red stepped into the lab he couldn't help but admire his surroundings. It was every bit impressive as he imagined.

The floor consisted of large grey tiles, large computers and machines stood against the walls humming with the occasional flashes of lights from the many dials and screens. Red couldn't even begin to guess what these were for.

"If you follow me through to the back here." Oak called out laughing as he turned his head to see Red, wide eyed surveying the sights around him.

Oak led red to a room at the very back on of the Lab - In the centre was a small round table with 3 Pokeballs sitting neatly in cradles. Benches lined the wall at the back, these were littered with research notes and other paperwork. Red noted that there were two small red electronic devices sitting on the only bit of clear bench. He wondered to himself what they were for.

In his awestruck state it only just now that Red noticed there was another person already waiting for them in room.

He let out a small groan in this thoughts. It was Blue Oak, the son of the Professor.

He wore a black t-shirt and with purple cargo pants. His unruly brown hair stuck up in odd angles. His face had a permanent smug look etched into it.

For as long as Red could remember he and Blue had been competing against each other in everything they could.

They had competed in everything. In daycare, who could build the biggest sandcastle or who could swing the highest in the swingset. As they got older it progressed to their schooling. Each competing against each other to see who could score higher on exams, who could run around Pallet Town the fastest. There most important rivalry however had always been the competition on who knew the most about Pokemon.

The son of Samuel Oak gave Blue many advantages, access to one of the greatest minds in the Pokemon world, wealth, fame. And boy did he let the world know it.

Red thought he was utterly insufferable. He could not imagine anyone in the entire world being more arrogant. And while It hurt, Red had to admit Blue had the skill, intelligence and drive to back up everything he boasted about.

"I knew it had to be you Red." Grinning ear to ear as Red stopped next to him.

"Blue." Red acknowledging the other boy's comment.

"I knew there was only one other person sitting the exams that would qualify to be sponsored." Blue replied. "Isn't it fitting that after all the years of talk we can finally settle who is the best. I can finally show you what a real Pokemon trainer can do."

As Red was about to respond the senior Oak cut in sharply before he had the chance.

"Blue, we have been over this before, you haven't even received your license to officially be a trainer let alone proved your worth as a trainer. There is a long way to go my son."

Blue looking chastised replied. "Well gramps, let's get started then. I'm tired of waiting."

Professor Oak looked livid. "I'm your father - not your grandpa. I've told you a million times don't call me that."

Red could hardly suppress his grin.

Blue muttered something to himself along the lines of "Not my fault you look so old." but had the common sense to stop once he saw the livid look across his father's face.

With the scowl on replaced once again with this infectious smile the Professor began.

"Firstly, congratulations to you both for your fantastic scores on your PTE's (Pokemon Trainer Exams). You both scored the highest marks recorded in a number of years."

Both Red and Blue grinned at each other hearing this.

"As stated in the letter sent to you both. Due to your high test results I have decided to sponsor you both for your Pokemon Trainer license. As your sponsor I will provide support and guidance as well ensure you have all the tools necessary to be a successful trainer."

"In addition to registering you as a trainer, providing you your very own Pokemon I will be opening my corral you both, so any Pokemon you wish to store can be done safely without confining them to their PokeBalls."

Professor Oak walked to the round table round table before turning around to address the two boys again.

"On this table are three Pokemon, these are very rare and their final evolutions are symbols of our region."

The Professor kept going. "These Pokemon are very young, however their potential is unlimited! They are perfect to begin your journey with, as you will both learn and grow together"

Red felt him self starting to shake with anticipation, his very first Pokemon was sitting within arms length in front of him. It took every bit of self control he had to not reach out and just grab the Pokeball in front of him.

"Without further ado, it's now time to pick your Pokemon. You already know which ones they are and in the interest of fairness the one who scored highest on the exam will be allowed to choose first."

As the Professor was saying this, Blue smuggly made his way to the table but as he drew closer the Professor quickly intervened.

"Actually Blue, Red beat you by 1 point in the exam. He gets first choice."

A shocked look plastered the face of both Blue and Red.

Red could hardly believe it. He had scored the highest in all of Kanto.

Walking towards the table he tried to ignore the dirty look Blue was throwing his way as he leaned down to inspect the Pokeballs in their cradles.

The top half of the balls were red with the bottom half the natural grey metallic of the compound it was constructed from. As he looked closer he could see above the locking mechanism on each ball was a small symbol engraved. The ball to his left had a small green leaf, the centre had a small orange flame while the final ball had a blue water drop.

Knowing what these represented Red reached out and grabbed the Pokeball. It felt smooth and cold within his hand.

Wasting no time he pressed the locking mechanism with his index finger.

The Pokeball opened and a blast of red energy shot out from the inside. Where the beam of energy hit a white light began to materialise into the shape of a creature.

As the light faded Red looked down at the creature now standing in front of him.

A orange bipedal lizard stood. Its body was covered in smooth scales. It had a round thick head with two tiny fangs protruding from its mouth. The hands attached to it small arms had 4 small razor sharp claws. It had short thick powerful legs with three white giant claws. A long tale sprout from the back, a small brightly burning flame burnt at the tip.

Looking up at Red with it's dark blue eyes the Pokemon let out a large growl.

This was Charmander.

Red looked at his new Pokemon in wonder. It was everything he had ever wanted.

He slowly bent down towards Charmander and held out his hand. He whispered quietly to the his new companion. "Hi Charmander, My name is Red it's a pleasure to meet you"

Charmander hesitantly walked forward and began to cautiously sniff at his hand.

Red continued. "I'm hoping you would like to come on a journey with me. Together we can explore the world and chase our dreams. I want to become the strongest Pokemon Trainer in all of Kanto and I believe together there is nothing that can stop us."

Still sniffing at his hand Red felt Charmander slowly starting to relax. Carefully Red moved his hand above the Pokemons head and slowly began to stroke behind it's head, noting despite the smoothness of its scales how thick and durable they felt.

The Pokemon enjoying Red's affection began to close it eyes enjoying the soft touch from Red.

Suddenly without warning the Charmander nodded at Red and wrapped his two arms around Red's leg letting out a soft growl.

With that both of them knew that this was the beginning of something special.

"Excellent, Excellent." Professor Oak exclaimed. "Blue it's now your turn to choose."

Blue walked up to the table and selected his Pokemon positively beaming.

It looked as if he had never intended to pick the Charmander.

Releasing his Pokemon, Red curiously observed to see what his rival had picked as he continued to stroke his Charmander.

A blue pokemon appeared in the room. It's short thick powerful limbs stuck out from a thick and sturdy shell. The shell on its back was a dark red made of thick plates. The underside of the Pokemon had the same thick plates of armour that were across its back but instead of red it was a light tan colour. It's round head was thick due to its strong skull. It's Red eyes looking up at Blue expectantly.

Blue had chosen Squirtle, the water Pokemon.

Nodding his head at the Pokemon, Blue spoke to his new starter confidently.

"My name is Blue, together me and you are going to become the strongest in the world, and there will be nobody that can stop us! With my training you will become the mightiest Blastoise the world has ever seen! Are you with me?"

The Squirtle nodded his head, responding to the confidence Blue was commanding.

With the introduction completed, Squirtle walked over to his new trainer and turned to face the rest of the room.

Red smiled to himself it was just like Blue to be chasing power first, glory second.

Charmander eyed the new comer suspiciously unsure at what to make of the situation.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "There will be plenty of time for you to get acquainted later, you have the rest of your life ahead of you. There is still much we need to sort."

The Professor walked over to the far wall, and pressed a button.

In some distance part of the laboratory they heard the sound of a buzzing followed by the sounds of footsteps approaching them.

A tall petite girl entered the room. She wore a tight blue skirt and a pink blouse. Her thick brown hair was tied into a ponytail. In each hand was a plastic case which she placed on the table next to the unchosen Pokemon.

Red recognized her as a local girl a few years younger than him however he could not remember her name for the life of him.

Oak introduced the new comer. "This is Delia Ketchum, she is assisting me with the admin for the summer."

Delia gave a nervous smile and nodded to the Professor.

She turned to face the two boys and summoned her courage to address them. "Inside those two cases are empty Pokeballs and a Technical Machine case for your journey."

Taking a deep breath Delia carried on. "The Technical Machine case makes it possible for you to show moves to Pokemon using a TM discs while they are in stasis within their Pokeball. While it doesn't teach the move completely it places images, sounds and feelings into their conscious making it easier for them to grasp."

"Only some moves are available as TM's as each one takes years of study and research to complete and of course. Some moves are only able to be learnt naturally. You will most likely only ever come across a handful on your Journey however some of the more common and easier ones have started to be sold at selected stores throughout the region."

The Pokemon professor clapped his hands together, smiling at Delia. "I could not have explained it any better myself, fantastic! If you could just do one final thing and take the boys picture for their ID's then I will let you get back to what you were doing."

"Right Professor."

Delia a small camera from out her back pocket then beckoned to Red to face the Camera.

With a gentle click she thanked Red whom mumbled a quick thanks, taken off guard by the sudden action.

She then gestured to Blue who cheekly called out "Make sure you get my good side." as he flashed her his trademark smile. "Maybe after I become champion you and me could grab go out for dinner"

Delia blushed and muttered something noticeably uncomfortable and quickly excused herself as fast as she could.

The professor shot his son a dirty with causing Blue to stare at the floor embarrassed.

Both Red and Charmander began to laugh as Squirtle began to tug at Blue's trousers trying to comfort him.

While Blue recovered the professor walked to the bench and grabbed the two devices from the bench Red had noted earlier.

"There is one final thing I would like to discuss." he said holding up one of the devices and flicking a cover open to reveal a screen with an assortment of different buttons."

"This device here is my greatest invention, I call it the PokeDex." He explained. "To put it simply, it is a pocket sized electronic Pokemon encyclopedia that has the ability to scan Pokemon and provide you with information on them by connecting to my database here in the lab."

He flipped the Pokedex around to show a large sensor with a camera lens.

"As well as detect the type of Pokemon in front of it and providing the user information. It also transmits data back to the laboratory - it is able to estimate things such as height, weight, gender as well defining characteristics and GPS location. All of which will help with my research greatly"

He eagerly looked to the two boys before him finally making his request known. "I would like both of you to field test this device and help me iron out any of the bugs."

"Gramps I had no idea this is what you were working on, it's amazing."

Red nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Professor this is fantastic, I can't wait to try it out!"

The Pokemon Professor grinned. "I take it then you both are willing to help then."

Over the next hour Professor Oak went over the various functions of the Pokedex. From teaching the budding trainers how to manually search for Pokemon within the database to teaching them how to use the controls to switch out Pokemon from storage.

He even showed them how to upload their new Trainer ID's to the device so they would not need to carry the physical documentation.

With the lesson complete and both boy's head spinning with the new possibilities the Pokedex opened to them, the Professor handed a Pokedex over to them each.

Stroking his chin the Professor spoke. "I feel I have kept you long enough." His eyes twinkling. "I am sure we can expect great things from you two, be sure to represent Pallet Town with pride. Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with your Pokémon awaits! Now go into world and make your own destinies."

Blue was the first to spring into action collecting his new equipment and returning Squirtle to its ball. Ge began walking to the entrance of the lab before turning back to look at Red and the Professor.

"I'm heading to Viridian City and going to toughen up my Pokemon." His eyes now focusing on Red. "While I doubt you will actually be able to make it, if you do let's have a Battle. I'll meet you on Route 22."

"You're on." Red called out with a fire burning in his eyes.

Charmander seeing this exchange stepped in front of his new trainer and gave a sharp short growl at Blue causing red to smile.

'Gramps! Red!, Smell ya later." Blue called out before disappearing for view.

With his rival now gone, Red turned to Charmander. "I'm going to recall you now Charmander. I promise I'll release you again once we get to the border of Pallet Town."

Charmander growled out with acceptance as Red pointed its Pokeball at him. Clicking the locking mechanism.

A red jet of energy shot out in a blink of an eye and with that Charmander disappeared from the room.

"Professor, I want to thank you for everything." Red said, squeezing the Pokeball to compress it, clipping it to the magnetic strip on his belt."

"Nonsense my boy, while I may not have met you before I have heard a lot about you from Blue. As I said before, I'm sure we will see great things from you."

The Professor placed a comforting hand on Reds shoulder.

"Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you! Just remember I will always be here for advice should you need."

Red acknowledged the Professor words with a gentle nod gathered his things and placed his backpack across his shoulders.

"Goodbye Professor" he called glancing one last time at the Professor, he made his way to the entrance.

As he opened the door he didn't know what this brand new world outside had instore for him. All he knew was he could not wait to find out.


End file.
